I Don't Wear Green
by Awkward dinosour99
Summary: AU Aussly. New Yorker, Ally Dawson doesn't wear green. St. Patrick's day is no exception. Even though she hates this holiday she is dragged to a bar were she meets a certain blonde haired boy with quite a funny story. Between laughing, flirting, and story tell she just might fall for him or can she stay guarded. Will the boy with a fake image get the girl?


I have always hated this holiday. I always will. The color green flooding the city like cars on rush-hour. The posts on social networks about enjoying this holiday just bore me. St. Patrick's day. I don't mean to spoil it for others so I try to stay at home. No point in ruining the "fun" for others. So can someone please tell me why I'm in a taxi heading for a pub. Yes, I know It's so my friend, Trish, and I don't drive home drunk, but why am I even leaving the comfort of my couch? Of all the things she has dragged me to do why it have to be this. On this day! I have my reasons for not liking this holiday but no one seems to respect that. And she has had enough of me sitting in my apartment on this "fun" holiday.

"We're here!" Trish's voice chirped. "Please try to have fun, for me Ally!" She begged.

"I'll try my hardest, lad." I said in an accent. This was going to be a long night. The pub was pretty traditional. Right now I was wearing some simple dark wash skinny jeans and a black and red button up shirt. No green for me! You could say I stood out in the ocean of green. Great, I thought, Trish has already ditched me. I made my way to the bar and sat down. People were dancing and laughing and drinking.

"What would the lady like?" This tall ginger man behind the counter asked me. He was goofy looking wearing a collared shirt that had a wacky print with many different shades of green.

"Um, just a water for now please." I wasn't a very active dranker.

"On 's day? Ok?" He said filling up a glass with water and handing it to me. "Usually I give these to people after a couple drinks but ok. Let me know when you want a real drink." He said jokingly, trying to yank my chain.

"Ow!" I screamed when I felt some one pinch my neck. "Dude, what the hell?" I said turning around to see this blonde guy smiling proudly, like he accomplished something.

"You aren't wearing green. You should have expected it." He said sitting down next to me. Who does he think he is.

"Well it's rude to pinch people. And how do you know I'm not wear green under this." I said flirtatiously wanting to have a little fun.

"Well it looks like I'll have to find out." He said putting two fingers up to the bartender who poured two shots of something.

"What makes you think you will find out?" I said surprised by his comment.

"Let's just see what happens by the end of the night. I'm Austin." He said holding his hand out for me to shake.

I grabbed his hand and said "Ally." He gave me one of the shots.

"Happy St. Patrick's day, Ally. Bottoms up." He said. I let the bitter liquid burn my through as it slid down. "So Ally, what made you not wear green? Which I am just assuming." He said making his eyes look flirty.

"I don't like St. Patrick's day." I said flatly, looking down at the bar.

"Okay Austin, go hit on another girl. This one offends me." The bartender said glaring at me. It was hard to tell if he was serious.

"Dez, calm down. She must have her reasons." Austin said getting Dez to walk away mumbling and shaking his head.

"Jeez, come here much. You are on a first name basis with the bartender." I said disgusted. He must hit on every girl.

"Well, yah. But he is also my best friend. Since we were little we hung out. But I do come here often. But you are going to keep a secret for me ok?" He said. I'm so confused.

"Okay, what?" I said with slight hesitation.

"Well, I'm known as the slut in this bar. It all started when I met this girl here and she wanted to, you know, and I said no. Well she spread a rumor in here that I was some sort of animal in bed. So girls started flirting. That was annoying. A few other woman joined in her rumor pool. Well to keep up with the reputation I would take women out to a dinner or buy them something and they would stay good stuff. To be honest I'm a virgin. I know it's stupid but I don't have anything better to do. I'm guessing that's why you came here, to get in bed with mwah." He said looking down at me with big brown eyes like he was certain. Like, he was waiting for me to admit it.

I stared laughing so hard my stomach hurt. "Well first I have no idea who you are but now I know your "big" secret. This story is priceless." I was shaking my head and catching my breath.

"So you really don't know who I am?" He said earning a head shake from me. "Awkward…"

**(A/N) So I hate today even though I'm Irish. I have an Irish last name even. So I decided to write a story how I fell with AUSSLY in it. Trust me this story will be pretty good. I might have a little R5 mentioning because I'm a creepy fangirl. Reviews, bad or good, are awesome. I just lost my best friend because she is a Bitch. So yup. I'll be in a writing mood for a while. Lucky you guys!**


End file.
